Forever
by apandamonium
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon woke up alone as a vampire.She didn't remember her past life at all. She had visions of several people and set out in search for them.Jasper Whitlock is the most important man in her life.ON HIATUS.
1. At Last

**Forever**

**Chapter 1: At Last**

**

* * *

**

I'd been waiting in this quaint cafe for a few hours now. I was waiting for _him_ to show, absolutely convinced I would know him, despite the fact I'd only seen him in my mind. But I had the intuition and I knew he would finally be here today. Unfortunately, he had yet to appear.

My cup of untouched coffee sat on the counter, cooling. I was waiting on the barstool, snapping my head up whenever I heard the door open.

An hour later, still no luck. Then finally, he walked in. He was gorgeous of course. He was tall, pale, he had shaggy blond hair...just like my vision.

I hopped off my bar stool, throwing a dollar on the table. I marched right up to this beautiful man and spoke to him indignantly.

"You've kept my waiting a long time."

He ducked his head to me and said in a southern accent, "I'm sorry ma'am."

I held out my hand, which he took immediately.

Together we talked out of the little cafe and into the rain. I led him to my car and we drove down the street.

"Where are we going?" The man asked me nervously.

"Hotel room. I'd take you to a home but I don't keep a permanent residence. It is much too difficult when I'm going all over the world looking for people." I smiled, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Who are you?" He asked, cautiously now.

"My name is Alice." I replied, skipping my last name, as I didn't really have one. There was no way I could tell him that I didn't know my own surname.

"My name is-" He began, but I cut him off.

"Jasper Whitlock. You are a major in the army. You weren't old enough to join the army when you did." I gave him a once over. "However," I said, "you _do _look old enough to be a legal solider.

"Jasper? You and I have very much in common. The key figure is _what_ we are." I winked at him.

I heard his sharp intake of breath and I chuckled.

"Don't worry about that. It's not important." I laughed again.

"What _is _important is we keep your thirst under check." I pulled over in a parking lot of a small store **(A/N: Think 7-11).**

"I do not smell any lone humans." Jasper said confusedly.

"That's up to you." I told him, my nose wrinkling instinctively. "I can find you a human but I won't be joining you."

Jasper's confusion did not fade.

I explained softly.

"I have chosen to leave humans in their peace. Instead, I survive off of the blood of animal."

My expression went blank for a few seconds and I put the car into drive again. This time we pulled up into a dark alley.

"There will be a human here in about ten minutes. I'm going to go find a mammal and I will be back before you are finished."

I speed off, giving Jasper one last look before disappearing.

He was looking back at me. Not in fear, not in confusion, but in longing.

That one last look left me in confusion my entire hunt.

* * *

All of my chapters so far have simply been proofread and edited. I am continuing "Forever" for the first time in a _long_ time. Be on the lookout for updates.


	2. The Reason I Still Breathe

**Forever**

**Chapter 2: The Reason I Still Breathe  
**

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight is legally the property of Miss Stephenie Meyer who has all rights over it. I wrote only the plot and outline of this story. The characters, personality, and _some_ settings belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not, will not, and will _**never**_ take claim of Twilight. Miss Stephenie Meyer first and foremost wrote it and I would not have it any other way.

* * *

**Alice;**

I watched Jasper dispose of dead human female with disgust on my face.

I would admit this much; human blood smelled _extremely_ good, but the family I hadn't told Jasper about fed on animal blood. I followed their example. The one issue is that I had never met this family, nor did I know their names. Even so, I felt like I knew _exactly_ who they were.

I woke up alone. I didn't know where I was. Hell, I'm even sure how I knew that my name was Alice. Whoever created me, whoever turned me into a vampire...left me. The mysterious person had left me to become a barbarian.

Luckily I hadn't. I foresaw things…things that kept me a sane being. It became my life. I foresaw a future that was happy, and I would throw myself into every fire I came across for the rest of my existence until I achieved it.

Jasper ran up to me after he had carefully removed all evidence of the female's body. His eyes were now a brilliant red. I didn't like it. It gave him a menacing aura that didn't fit his personality.

"Those aren't good. It's too unnatural." I handed him a pair of men's sunglasses that I pulled out of my large clutch. "If you fed on animal blood you'd have a pretty gold color to your irises."

"Nobody has gold eyes." Jasper retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't look like a freak if I walk down the streets before 5:00PM" I smirked, laughing a bit. "No matter...we can change it in due time." I pulled into the hotel parking lot. "If you are up to the challenge."

I inclined my head in greeting to the doorman and led Jasper up to my room. I wanted to laugh at the jealous hisses of the females seventeen and above who worked at the hotel to fund for school.

I went to the large closet and pulled out the men's clothes I'd prepared for the day I found Jasper. I pulled out undergarments, a shirt, and pants. I handed them to Jasper and pointed to the bathroom.

"Shower," I commanded, "the rain has _not_ been kind."

Jasper laughed teasingly at me and obediently went into the bathroom. I stood, waiting for the sound of him stepping into the running water.

I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Look at who's getting all paternal." I thought, throwing my tiny body on the bed.

I sighed. I could remember many things, well, everything about my vampire life. But the one thing I wish I could forget was how long I'd been looking for this family of golden eyes.

I had my first vision of them exactly one day and thirteen hours after I awoke. It took four more visions of them to convince me to go find them. I'd gone back and forth between six continents and eighty-six countries. In total, I'd been searching for eighty-two years, eleven months, ten weeks, and six days…a very long time.

I scowled in frustration as the numbers ran through my mind, taunting me.

Jasper walked out fully clothed and clean.

"Why so frustrated?" He asked curiously.

"How did you know?" I snapped sarcastically, rolling onto my stomach. "Sorry," I apologized, "just…well…frustrated. By the way," I started, "you never told me whether or not you were a gifted vampire."

I felt the emotions rolling in one by one at inhuman paces.

"I manipulated emotions in anyway I want." Jasper stated simply. "And you?"

"I'm a seer," I replied. "You never told me about yourself."

"Neither did you."

"How about we trade?" I offered, "you first."

Jasper spoke of his faint human memories as well as his more vivid vampire ones. He spoke of Maria, Peter and Charlotte, and everything up until he met me. I listened to him, fascinated.

When he finished I told my story.

"There isn't much for me to tell," I warned him.

He inclined his head, telling me to continue anyway.

"I woke up as vampire alone. I don't remember my human life at all. I'm not even sure that my name is Alice," I laughed. "My visions began soon after. I saw you, a coven of golden eyes. I saw us joining the golden eyes.

"Even since, I've been looking for them...as well as you."

"Well little Alice, you've seen many things." Jasper said, sending happiness through my system.

We had gotten into a sitting position by now so I hoisted myself onto my knees and leaned up. I put my mouth right by Jasper's ear and whispered.

"I'm hardly little." I laughed softly. "But I'll tell you this," I summoned up a boldness I had never used before, "I don't need to be 6'1 for you to kiss me in the future." I pulled back cheerfully.

* * *

**Jasper;**

"We'd be mated in the future?" I wondered. This little pixie of a vampire made me feel happy, genuinely happy.

I'd felt love, hate, happiness, and sorrow; I'd even felt most of it myself. The one emotion I had never experienced was love, and I was certain that I was feeling it around this spiky, 4'10 girl. I was absolutely certain I loved her and I'd take her even if she had a mate of her own.

I leaned down to her and whispered, my voice husky, "How about right now?" I softly pressed my lips to hers, which I deepened almost instantly.

I felt Alice respond enthusiastically, smiling against my lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hoisted herself up again.

I laughed mentally.

I had always been a gentleman. My mother always told me a girl loves a boy who waits. But she was wrong. I had found the woman I wanted who wanted me and I didn't care about waiting. I had only known her for a few hours now, but I already loved her, and then kissed her.

I knew Alice loved me too, I _felt _it. She was the reason I hadn't killed myself when I left Peter and Charlotte. I found a reason for me.

* * *

The last line was so sweet to me, just because I was listening to Hoobastank's "The Reason" and my fingers just automatically typed it. It fit perfectly.

I'm still editing, but I'll be done soon.


	3. My Heart

**Forever**

Chapter 2: My Heart

* * *

**Jasper;**

"You said we'd be mated in the future?" I grinned down at Alice while we walked down street. My eyes were now a _very_ dark red, almost brown and Alice gave her consent to me going out in daylight. We stopped by a few shops here and there grabbing clothes or books.

"Yes," Alice smiled back up at me, her dazzling face radiating with happiness. "Oooh!" She exclaimed, "That is an adorable jacket!"

I allowed Alice to drag me into a quaint shop so she could hold up a denim jacket to herself in the mirror.

Of course Alice bought the jacket. We would need it to keep up appearances in a week when we were in Alaska.

Yes. Alaska.

Alice and I had talked about it and decided that the family of golden eyes were _not_ in Philadelphia. So Alice booked plane tickets to Alaska and insisted we get ready to leave. I could never say no to her.

While we started walking along the streets again Alice's expression went blank, startling me. After a minute Alice grinned happily.

"The family has _names!" _She gasped excitedly.

Oh. I had never experienced one of her premonitions.

"Why don't you tell me about them while we walk?" I said, offering her my arm.

She took it, grinning from ear to ear.

"First there's Carlisle Cullen, he's the father-figure and the creator of the coven. He works as a doctor and is about two-hundred fifty years old," Alice began. "Then there's Esme Cullen who's not much younger than Carlisle _and_ his mate. Edward is younger than Carlisle but older than Esme. He's a mind reader who was turned at seventeen. Next came Rosalie Hale...or Cullen," Alice added. "She's gorgeous but very vain and self-centered, but she likes to shop. She also cares about her family very much so no need to worry. Lastly is Emmett Cullen, Rosalie's mate. He has no true power but he is extremely strong...even for a vampire."

I was intrigued.

"There are so many. Five vampires in _one _coven. Fascinating!" I exclaimed.

Alice sighed drastically, "Problem is: we don't know where they are." She pouted and folded her arms. "I've been looking for them for almost thirty-seven years now."

I raised my eyebrows and asked, "How did you survive financially all these years?"

Alice grimaced, "Well I clearly couldn't "settle down" if you will, when I was looking for people. So I resorted to three lottery tickets every twelve years, a whole lot of scratch cards, but mainly the stock markets."

"You're life has been well thought out." I remarked, impressed. "It's too bad your efforts have been fruitless so far."

Alice shrugged, "Not entirely," she said. "I found _you_ didn't I? The best part of my existence."

"The feelings are mutual, ma'am." I ducked my head to her as I had not too long ago.

Alice grinned at me, flooding me with happiness.

I kissed the top of her head and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Time to go home?" I asked.

She nodded, "Sure."

I sighed contentedly, for Alice was my heart.

* * *

Looking back, this was such a filler chapter…

Oh well; still editing.


	4. Miss Independent

**Forever**

Chapter 4: Miss Independent

* * *

**Jasper;**

Alice and I had been talking, pondering whether or not to leave Philadelphia. We walked down the wet, rainy streets of central Philly; holding an umbrella as the humans do.

"I've been here looking for _you _Jazz, but if the Cullens _**were**_ here I think I'd know. I've grown quite attuned to them as well as you," Alice told me exasperatedly. I had told her we should wait in Philadelphia.

"I think we should head to Alaska or maybe Minnesota. I would think Alaska because Minnesota has a lot of sunny days," Alice said.

I laughed a short laughed and shrugged. "I've told you before, love. I go where you go."

"Alaska it is!" Alice exclaimed triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes in a semi-circle and laughed.

"We better go get those plane tickets then," I said. "Humans are always so picky about pre-ordering."

Alice nodded and dragged me back to our hotel room.

I'd say within around twenty minutes we were ready to go to Alaska. The earliest flight with: two first class seats right by each other available, was in two days.

"Okay, so what to do for two days?" Alice grumbled, "We've been all over Pennsylvania and I am officially bored."

I snorted and laughed loudly, "Not even shopping will help?" I tried.

Alice glowered at the phone, "No, we've been everywhere, and I mean _everywhere._ There's not a store we haven't been."

I raised my eyebrows and whispered in her ear, "There are plenty of ways to waste time." I flooded her with lust, just to tease her.

I kissed Alice softly and gently, switching her lust to happiness.

She sighed contentedly as she always did when I teased her.

"Now, now Jazz. What happened to the southern gentleman from two months ago?" Alice said sternly, "You should be more polite, and _honor_ your mother's works."

She wagged her finger at me before giving me a small glare.

I sighed overdramatically.

"Okay," I said whined like a child.

Alice looked me in the eye with a glare. Or so she intended. It instantly changed to love, happiness, and adoration within seconds. I worked a muscle or thought.

* * *

**Alice;**

I was flooded with warmth every minute I was with Jasper. I was absolutely positive _he_ wasn't doing this, because Jazz always raised his eyebrows teasingly at me when he did.

I've said before how I loved Jasper Whitlock, but now? I am _in_ love with Jasper Whitlock. And that has an entirely different meaning to it.

* * *

**Jasper;**

I was in love with Alice. Not I love Alice; I'm _in love_ with Alice. She's not wrapped all around me, this I knew. She was a notorious shopper, but that was okay with me. We'd only known each other for a few months. We had obsessions that weren't each other, but still we loved. To humans, it was puppy love.

They were entirely wrong about that.

It's not puppy love. Don't insult our bond. That childish, human love _never_ lasts because it gets destroyed over something completely irrelevant.

What Alice and I had? It was something different. Any person with eyes would know _**true **_love when their saw it.

Alice was a charming and happy person whom I admire. She could never see the glass half empty as I had. Instead, she brought me over to the light. I love her because, overall, she is amazing.

There really are no words for the way I feel.

* * *

It sounds better now. :P


	5. Keeps Gettin' Better

**Forever: A Twilight FanFiction**

**Chapter 5: Keeps Gettin' Better**

**

* * *

**

Just a quick comment on the previous two chapters: I understand some of my readers may be slightly confused as to how Alicia could book a flight to Alaska and end up _**talking**_ about going to Alaska or Minnesota to Jasper the next chapter.

I hadn't caught my **HUGE **mistake up until now, so I will be rewriting and replacing those chapters as soon as I can.

I apologize for the mistake, but I will make sure not to make another one like that again.

* * *

**[Jasper]**

We were in Alaska by sundown. I grinned cheekily as Alice pulled my hand, dancing blithely through the airport.

"Patience Alice, we have plenty of time here," I said, calming down her typhoon level of excitement.

"You're so boring Jazz," Alice pouted. "I'm just _happy_ that we have a chance of finding the Cullens!"

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Females…" I murmured, knowing Alice would hear me.

She shot me a teasing glare which I returned with a cocky smile.

"You mean _psychics," _she corrected.

We found a nice cab and drove to the hotel Alice had booked. After paying the driver and checking in, I dumped our belongings in the room and allowed Alice to go shower.

**[Alice]**

I got in the shower and began cleaning airplane off of me. I grinned to myself.

I hadn't told this to Jasper because he would object. But I had an extra strong feeling that the Cullens weren't too far away. Meaning there wouldn't really be any dragons or Volturi to fight. I laughed at that thought.

That was when I froze. I'd spoken much too soon.

I quickly finished my shower, changed, and speed walked to Jazz in a panic.

"Alice?" he asked, having sensed my fear.

"There's no choice Jazz," I moaned. "We're going to run into the Volturi…here. In Alaska."

"Volturi," he said emotionlessly. "As in Italian, we-rule-the-vampire-world Volturi."

I nodded slowly.

Jazz moaned as well.

"They're going to attempt to abduct us and ask us to join their coven…or rather their guard," I told him.

"How do they know we're here?"

"They don't, but we will unfortunately come across them at any unexpected time. Near a store," I sighed. "We can't run because they'll know. The Volturi _always_ know, we just have to make it seem…normal, to an extent."

Jasper spoke again, "Who is coming?"

"A very partial amount of the Volturi guard, thankfully," I replied.

"That's great!" Jazz exclaimed, brightening considerably. "So we're not in trouble, it will be coincidential."

I nodded, then sighed.

"I was so looking forward to tracking down the Cullens the entire time we stay in Alaska," I pouted.

Jasper hugged me softly.

"We'll find them. I have no doubt about it."

I was silent for a minute, and then I snickered.

"This might actually be fun…meeting the Volturi guard…" I laughed.

I could tell I had lost Jasper.

"Come on! It's _**me!**_I intend to make use of this…surprise meeting."

It was like a light bulb went on in Jazz's head and he glared.

"No, absolutely no," he snarled. "I won't allow such…foolish behavior."

This startled me, I'll admit that. But then again, I've mentally followed Jasper my whole life. I should have known he'd act like this.

"Sorry Jazz," I whispered, feeling awful. "I don't mean to worry you, or make you angry with me. I just…well…there is no "I just," sorry…"

Jasper's eyes softened and I knew he felt just as terrible as I did.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms.

He looks so sad yet so sweet, that if I could, I would cry. I allowed him to embrace me as I wallowed in selfishness.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I didn't think of your feelings," I murmured into his shoulder.

"Shh," he said, quieting me. "It's okay, but don't do anything to the Volturi, guard or not. I won't lose you."

I smiled and tapped my temples.

"You never will," I grinned, the happy emotions coming back.

I saw that this day would keep getting better.

* * *

_I am_ so _sorry for not updating! I was finishing up "Can It Ever Be?" and then I had to write this chapter. __**Then**__ I realized that a few of my chapters were messed up and confusing, so I will fix those and finish "Forever."_

_I am soon to start another "Clique" FanFiction so be on the lookout. _:]


	6. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Many of you know me for my somewhat popular story, "Can It Ever Be?" The drama love triangle a crazy bitch ex-girlfriend, a teenage girl in love, and the boy stuck in the middle. Isn't it so romantic?

However, I am currently facing a big dilemma that has nothing to do with my latest story. At least…not entirely.

I intent to keep writing, but I am having issues with writer's block and uncertainty.

I cannot decide which stories I want to write, and if I want to begin a new one. So I leave the choice up to my dedicated readers, whom I hold very dear to my heart. You have the following three choices to pick from, and from there? Majority rules.

You may know "Forever" as my unbearably sweet tale of the unwritten Alice and Jasper romance. I made unmistakable errors in this story, and as of now; I think it would be smart to delete it and start over.

In "Dilemmas," seventeen year old senior, Massie Block must fight for her alpha spot. She is up against not only Alicia Rivera (not a surprise), but a new A-list, Asian, triple threat (in everyway) new girl. She's not a first time Claire…in fact; she couldn't possibly care less about the Pretty Committee. She just wants to boy she's loved since ever.

Lastly is a new fan fiction I have begun to write. No, it has not been posted up on fan fiction yet, nor is there a title. The small of it is hidden away safely in an inconspicuous blue notebook of mine. I will tell you this much: it is a Twilight fan fiction where the main characters of the original series are somewhat secondary characters. Don't worry, they still play an important role in the overall story.

Now I want you to choose for me.

Visit my profile page and select your pick from the poll above. If you would rather, review and type in your choice wherever you see this **author's note.**

With love,

Amanda.


End file.
